


Cat Fight

by Darkwolves602



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolves602/pseuds/Darkwolves602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What began as a shooting match between friends turns into something much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cat Fight

Ratchets raven black fighter gracefully descended towards the golden desert which covered the surface of Tyhrranosis. Ratchet had dispatched to this harsh environment to finally remove the last remnants of the Tyrannoid scourge from the face of the planet. Even with Dr. Nefarious missing the Tyrannoids still continued to plague the outskirts of the Galactic Federation.

Ratchet’s ship touched down at the landing pad in front the Tyhrranoids base. Sasha had sent him to remove the remnants of the Tyrannoid army once and for all. Ratchet leapt out of the cockpit of his ship. He approached the squad of rangers that would serve as his backup. 

“Hey look. The Sarge is here” One of the Rangers chirped. They trotted towards, and right past Ratchet. He Ratchet’s gaze followed the squad, noticing a ranger dropship swooping down over the sun baked dirt towards the squad. Ratchet joined the group of rangers as they stared at the approaching vessel. 

The ship idled above the barren ground, dropping the landing ramp into the ground, throwing a plume of dirt into the dry air. In the blinding light of the ships interior lights stood a slender figure in a dark armored jumpsuit, their face covered by a mask with eyes that glowed as blue as the seas of Aquatos. The figure stepped down the ramp, the rangers saluted the new arrival. “Sarge. Welcome” The rangers called out at the mystery figure. 

“Sarge?” Ratchet stood dumb struck. 

“Thank you Rangers” The figure replied with a silky voice that seemed oddly familiar. 

“Angela?” the figures stance suddenly straightened.

“Ratchet?” The figure lifted the mask over their head; a long blonde ponytail cascaded down their back and the blue glow of the helmets eyes were replaced by the darker shine of Angela’s powerful eyes. “So this is where you were” 

Ratchet stood in silence, still in shock. “What are you doing here?” Was all Ratchet’s mouth could assemble. 

“Community service. After the Protopet incident went badly the press wanted a scapegoat. As it’s creator I was deemed the person responsible. So I either perform some community service or Megacorp gets flooded with enough bad publicity and lawsuits to drive the company completely into the ground”. 

“Tough break. But how did you get to be Sergeant of an army in a different galaxy?” 

“It’s my community service. Bogon learned your war with Nefarious so they shipped me out here to help in the fight. And when I arrived the Rangers announced me as their Sergeant” 

“Well, want to see if being in the military has taught you anything?” 

“What are you getting at?” Questioned Angela with an inquisitive look at Ratchet’s devious smirk. 

“A little shooting challenge, first to score fifteen dead aliens wins” Ratchet pulled out his shock cannon. 

“Oh, it is on” Angela brought her blaster up over her chest as she returned Ratchets confident smirk with one of her own. 

“What do you say rangers” Ratchet turned to his squad. “Ready to finish these aliens for good?” Ratchet cheered with awe inspiring confidence. 

“Umm. Maybe we should, ur, maintain the security of the landing pad, while you guys go deal with the ‘noids. We’ll catch you later” Ratchet smacked his hand against his forehead in frustration. The Galactic Rangers were good fighters, but if they found any way out of combat they’d take it. He shouldered his shock cannon and moved out with Angela closely on his tail.

*************************

The fifteenth kill of the day collapsed at Ratchets feet. Ratchet stared into the blazing red sky. “Area secure. Clank got anything?” 

Clank stood atop a large rock, his robotic eyes scanning the terrain for movement. “All Tyhrranoids in the area terminated. Primary mission objective complete. I have also received a transmission from Captain Sasha; she requires us back at the Phoenix for briefing for the next mission”. 

“Tell her I’m on my way” Ratchet holstered his weapon at his belt. Clank leapt down from his perch, returning to his usual place on Ratchet’s back. Ratchet looked over at a worn out, but still alive with energy, Angela to see her holster her weapon in one liquid move. 

“Nice job Angela. Want to come back to the phoenix with me and Clank?” Ratchet clumsily asked.

“Sure. I’m already tired of this place, far too hot for my tastes. Very different from Greblin” 

“But not much from Veldin”. They approached Ratchet’s ship popped the canopy open. Angela stepped onto the wing. She shakily clambered into the ship as Ratchet took her hand. She looked down at the smiling fuzz ball. “Thank you” She returned his smile as she nuzzled into her seat.

 

*************************

Aboard the phoenix Ratchet and Angela were sat talking inside his quarters. “So have you learnt anything in your time in the military” Ratchet made conversation. 

“A few things, like how to take down any kind of opponent with just my bare fists” Angela relaxed and clenched her fists.

“Except maybe me” Ratchet in a cocky tone. 

“Yeah you could probably beat me in a one on one, with weapons” Angela added. 

“What does that mean?” Ratchet looked at her in puzzlement. 

“I bet I could beat you. One on one. No weapons, no armor just fist and claws.” 

“And why should I bother?” Ratchet smirked.

“One, because I think I can beat you. And two, I want to see what Mr. Fizzwidgit taught you in commando training” 

“Oh it is on” Ratchet unlocked his armor, sliding the heavy plates of his masculine frame. He now stood solely in his commando suit. Angela laid her blaster down on the coffee table, they each took position at either end of the rug on the floor. The two stared each other down in silent conflict. Ratchet lunged forward at Angela; he wrapped his arms around her waist and utilized his own weight to pull her down onto the rug. He grabbed tight hold of her wrists, pinning her arms to the floor. 

“That wasn’t so hard” He smirked down at his opponent. She simply smiled up at him. 

Angela suddenly lunged up at him her small red tongue parting her lips as she licked the tip of Ratchets feline nose. A look of utter shock ran across his face as he collapsed onto Angela’s soft bosom. She used this moment of weakness to flip Ratchet onto his back, Angela emerging on top, his arms pinned to the floor by her slender fingers. The tables had turned, now it was Ratchet who was fighting Angela’s vice like grip. Angela leant down and took one of his long ears into her mouth, biting down hard on the soft cartilage. Ratchet felt her long fangs digging into his ear; he had to break her grip. He squirmed below her to no avail, without a word she bit down harder on his ear. To escape her harsh bite, he had to take drastic measures. 

He leant up and placed a light kiss on Angela’s furry cheek. Angela let go of Ratchets ear in surprise. He nuzzled his nose into her fur as he felt her blush through her thin sheet of golden hair. She raised her head so she could look down into his bright green eyes. “You kissed me?” she said in a cotton soft tone.

“Yeah? So.” He remarked in reply. 

A light smile grew across her face; she leant down and placed a soft kiss on Ratchets lips, her tongue running along his strong teeth. What had started as a confrontation of strength had become an expression of each others love. Angela broke the kiss as she laid her head down on Ratchets chest, feeling the gentle rise and fall with each breath. They didn’t care what it might seem like to anyone who walked in on them. All they cared about was the moment.


	2. Duel

A smile grew across Angela’s lips as she leant down to place a soft kiss on Ratchet’s lips, her tongue running along his strong teeth. What had started as a confrontation of strength had become an expression of each others pure love. 

Angela broke the kiss as she laid her head down on Ratchets chest, feeling the gentle rise and fall with each breath. They didn’t care what it might seem like to anyone who stumbled in on them. All they cared about was the moment. 

Angela suddenly she rose from Ratchet’s chest as he stared at Angela in confusion. Angela placed a finger to her fiery lips as she walked towards the door. Her elegant fingers danced across the control, inputting the code. The doors slipped silently together. She turned to face Ratchet still sitting on the rug, staring at her in confusion. She walked back towards him as she held out her hand. He scrambled to his feet; Angela took hold of his hand once again. “What are you doing?” 

Angela simply winked at his question. She guided his hand around her torso to her back, pulling his hand to the zipper of her jumpsuit. She shot a sheepish grin down to him as he stared up at her, shocked. He gripped the zipper in his hand, his expression suddenly changed to a sly grin. He brought the zip down her back, her jumpsuit parting with each gentle tug.

As the zip reached the bottom Angela shrugged her shoulders, the jumpsuit sliding effortlessly down her sides. The removal of her fabric confines revealed the soft golden fur of her voluptuous breasts. Ratchet stared dumbfounded at her beautiful breasts in disbelief. He fought his urge to touch them, and failed miserably. 

Ratchet reached out towards Angela’s chest, cupping her breasts in his hands. Angela’s whole body shivered at his touch. Ratchet massaged her nipple with the pad of his thumb, enticing the nub into a solid pebble. A low sigh emerged from Angela’s lips. She clasped her hand against the back of Ratchet’s head, guiding his lips down towards her nipple. Ratchet’s lips latched onto her left breast and began to suckle on the engorged nub. Occasionally he would stop to lick the tip with the end of his tongue, swirling over the soft mound of flesh. He soon decided to give Angela’s right bosom the same attention, suckling the entire flavor hanging on the patch of bare skin. While Ratchet paid close attention to her breast Angela reached around the back of Ratchets commando suit and undid the clasps which held the material tightly in place. She slid the material off his masculine frame. She dared to glance down at Ratchet’s manhood, seven inches and fully erect. Ratchet detached his lips from her breast with a loud pop as she looked down at him. “My turn” 

Angela lowered herself onto her knees, staring at Ratchet’s raging rod standing erect before her. For the first time in her life, she was truly afraid. How was she going to fit it all in her mouth? She gripped Ratchet’s shaft in her slender hand, gingerly kissing the tip. Ratchet hissed in surprise. She enveloped the tip into her velvet mouth. She lightly sucked on the end, which earned her a much louder moan from Ratchets mouth. She began to pump back and forth along his rod, eventually settling into a rhythm. 

Ratchets legs began to give way under his own weight. He stumbled backwards, the bars of Qwarks cage digging into the soft flesh between his shoulder blades. Ratchet grabbed Angela’s head as he thrust her forward faster and faster, the pleasure building within him. Angela felt his testicles slap against her chin with each thrust. “Oh Angela... I’m goo…. Goanna cum” 

“Uhhhuh gffh” Was all Angela could muffle through her lips as she continued feasting on Ratchets penis. The pleasure finally overflowed within Ratchet, he cummed into her mouth. The cum dripped down Angela’s chin as she slipped her mouth off of his deflating knob. She licked the cum from her lips as she scraped the reminder away with her finger, sucking the finger clean. Angela clambered to her feet, she stared into Ratchet’s eyes. 

“Sofa?” She asked innocently.

“Oh yeah” Ratchet charged towards the sofa with Angela in tow. Ratchet grabbed her sides, flinging her onto the sofa. Ratchet leapt on top of her as he hovered above her, his manhood massaging the opening to her love tunnel. Angela gave him a look of uneasiness as she stared into his eyes. “I promise I won’t hurt you”

“I trust you” He slowly began to press his penis into her vagina. Angela hissed in pain as Ratchet continued to press against her virgin tightness. He pushed further and further into her, she slowly began to moan out of pleasure rather than pain. His balls slapped against her asshole as he punched into her. With every retreat Angela sighed in disappointment before she screamed in ecstasy as he slammed into her again. Angela felt the pleasure build, she knew she was close to the point of no return. He pushed faster and faster. “Oh Ratchet!” She screamed as she cummed. 

Ratchet soon followed. They each came down from their blissful highs, Ratchet collapsed onto her naked body, her sweat resting on his chin. They slowly drifted to sleep in each others arms. 

 

*************************

The silence was suddenly broken by a sound. Ratchet snapped up as he looked around in surprise. “Identity Confirmed: Captain Sasha Phyronix. Lock Deactivated” The Phoenix VI called out in the darkness. 

“Sasha!!” Ratchet looked down to see his penis still locked deep inside of Angela. The doors parted and blinding light filled the dim room. Ratchet collapsed down onto Angela’s soft bosom. Sasha stepped forward into the darkness, she called out into the shadows. “Ratchet, is that you?”


	3. Sasha

Sasha Phyronix stepped into the dim darkness of Ratchet’s quarters room, her metallic boots clanking loudly against the floor. She continued onwards, oblivious of the sweaty remains of Angela and Ratchets hot rump lying strewn on the sofa. Ratchet raised a finger to Angela’s lips; they clutched each others naked bodies in fear of Sasha’s approaching form. 

Sasha reached for her holster at her waist, gripping her blaster in her right hand. Angela bolted her eyes shut as the sound of Sasha’s foot steps became louder and she came ever closer. Sasha loomed over the back of the couch, ready to pounce. Sasha’s ears suddenly perked, her grip on her blaster tightened.

Ratchet suddenly leapt up over the back of the sofa, his arms wrapped around her waist, utilizing his dead weight to drag her down onto the hard metal floor. Sasha lost her grip on her weapon, the blaster flew out of her hand as it slid across the floor and out of her reach. Ratchet pinned her wrists to the deck, she stared up in shock. She wriggled and writhed underneath him, unsure of what Ratchet was doing. “Ratchet what are you,” It suddenly dawned on her. “Are you naked?!!” she screeched.

She stared down at his throbbing manhood as some of his cum dripped down from the tip of his cock to stain the crotch of her uniform. Angela peaked her head over the top of the sofa as she stared at the amusing spectacle before her. “Hehe heh I bet you haven’t seen him like that before Sasha?” 

Sasha stared up at a nude Angela, watching as her plump breasts spilled over the top of the couch. “Angela??!!” Sasha had finally lost it, she’d completely gone off the mental tracks here. But as the pieces clicked together in her mind an evil sneer grew across Sasha’s face. She stopped wriggling and Ratchet loosened his grip on her wrists. “You can get off me now before you start drooling on my chest” 

“Oh heh heh” Ratchet clambered off of her. Sasha rose to her feet, brushing her uniform clean of wrinkles. “Now Sasha I can explain” Ratchet pleaded. She wagged her finger at him in reply. She trotted over to the door swaying her tail as she went. She tapped a series of keys the keypad by the door, the doors slammed shut; exactly as Angela had done it. 

A smile grew across Ratchets face as he pondered what she may be conjuring in her feline mind. She turned around as she approached Ratchet she leant down to scoop up her blaster and return it to its holster. She circled around Ratchet, planting her arms across his shoulders. “That door is now security coded so that only I can open it. That means you’re both in my hands now”. She reached across Ratchet’s torso; wrapping her long fingers around his rock hard penis as her other hand tossed his balls between her fingers. “And I want to see what you can do with this”

She let go of Ratchet, she rounded the sofa and put a knee up on the cushion next to Angela. She leant forward resting her chest on Angela’s furry back. She reached around the front and cupped Angela’s round breasts, clamping Angela’s nipples between her thumb and index finger. “And what she can do with these” 

Sasha let go of Angela’s breasts, the cold air of the room touched Angela’s nipples, hardening them on contact. “If you two do that for me” She cupped her own breasts behind the fabric of her uniform, jiggling them. Angela and Ratchet stared at her in awe. “I’ll show you both what I can do with these” She watched their stunned expressions. “Well?” Sasha raised an eyebrow, her fangs glistening evilly. 

Angela clambered off of the sofa, stepping around to the other side of the couch. She placed both her arms outstretched onto the back of the couch, leaning forward to present her firm ass to Sasha and Ratchet as if they were about to frisk her. “Come on Ratchet. You don’t want to disappoint Sasha do you?” 

Ratchet took one last look at Sasha. He gripped Angela’s firm ass in his strong hands. He kneaded her plump ass checks in his hands, Angela shook with lust. Ratchets rod brushed against her asshole. Ratchet drove his knob into her hard, she yelled in surprise. He pulled his cock out before he slammed it back in harder and faster than before. “Oh yes fuck me” She screamed louder with each repetition.

Sasha rounded to the front of the couch, staring at Angela’s breasts as they bounced and swayed with each thrust. Sasha leaned in and took one of her nipples in her mouth. “Oh yeah Sasha. Suck it, suckle it you bitch” 

Sasha garbled a response into Angela’s breast as she sucked the nipple clean. Ratchet pounded into Angela’s asshole as the pleasure boiled up inside him. “Oh Angela” He yelled into the room 

“Ratchet!!!” She called out in response. 

The cum flowed freely from Ratchets knob as it seeped clean of Angela’s raging asshole. Ratchet pulled free of her tightening hole. Sasha let go of Angela’s breast with a loud pop as she circled behind Ratchet. “On the floor Ratchet. Lets see how Angela rides a lombax” 

Ratchet laid down on the rug, Angela hovering above his manhood. Sasha watched with barely contained pleasure as she too relieved herself of her clothing. She unlocked the clasps of her outer uniform, sliding the material down her athletic legs. She reached behind her back, undoing the clasp which held her bra in place. She pulled the material away, enjoying the feel of the bare air against her skin. She took her time in removing her panties, ensuring to ‘Accidently’ pass the tips of her fingers across her wettened lips. She stood before them both as naked as they were, her large breasts swaying with every movement she made. 

Angela impaled herself on Ratchets knob, she rose up above him again and dropped down in a rhythm. Sasha stepped over Ratchets face, collapsing down onto her knees, lowering her dripping sex onto his face. “Go on Ratchet lick it” 

Ratchets tongue parted his lips as he tapped her hymen. She squealed with pleasure as she watched Angela bounce up and down on his knob. Sasha leant forward and took Angela’s lips to her mouth. She sucked on Angela’s tongue as Ratchets tongue snaked into Sasha’s snatch. Ratchet tasted her warm juices as they flowed into his mouth. Sasha’s tongue danced with Angela’s as they embraced each other in a fiery lesbian kiss. Angela and Sasha clawed at each others breasts flaring with pleasure. Sasha finally reached her peak as she drenched Ratchets mouth in her juices. Angela slowed her milking of Ratchets tool as she leaked her cum down his shaft. 

Sasha raised herself off Ratchet, she looked down at the two lombaxes before her. “Well you showed me what yours can do, now it’s my turn” Sasha laid down on the rug as she spread her legs and arms before them. “Ratchet, I’m goanna give you a titty fuck. And Angela, why don’t you see how my snatch tastes” 

Ratchet was more than happy to oblige. He spread his legs over her stomach, straddling her chest. He placed his hardening rod between her glorious mounds. Angela lay down behind Ratchet, she brushed a finger against her partners glowing sex. Angela sucked on Sasha’s gapping pussy experimentally. Sasha screamed in pleasure in response. Ratchet thrust his rod between Sasha’s mounds, she closed her hands around them squeezing his rod increasing the pleasure they each experienced. Ratchet pumped faster and faster as Sasha kissed the tip, tasting the cum that still laid there. Ratchets cum flew from his knob, spraying Sasha in the face. With that Sasha could take no more as she blew all her cum onto Angela’s waiting mouth. Ratchet rose off of Sasha as Angela clambered to her feet. Angela and Sasha stepped towards each other as they took each others cheeks in their hands closed their eyes and licked the cum clean from each others furry faces. 

 

*************************

As the three of them stood basking in the warm of their shared love they felt as if nothing could spoil this moment. 

“Security override. Level: Galactic President” The computer chimed. 

“Oh shit” They each called out in unison, they scrambled behind the couch. Ratchet looked over towards Sasha as they clutched each other for support. “Now your dad’s here?”


	4. Streak

“Sasha! Where are you girl?” The Galactic President stomped loudly into Ratchets quarters. “Sasha, where are you?” Sasha, Angela and Ratchet held each other tightly behind the sofa in fear of the president discovering them. If the President found out Ratchet would be dishonourably discharged from the Galactic Army and exiled to a distant dirt hole. If Angela was found fraternizing with her superiors she would be fired from Megacorp and shunned from both the Solana and Bogon galaxies. And if her dad had found out Sasha would be shunned by her father until Veldin froze over. 

The galactic president glanced across the room in search of his missing daughter, paying little attention to the stains of recent love making that lay upon the carpet at his feet. He loomed over the back of the sofa, mere inches from the cluster of fur that cowering in fear of him. Then suddenly he stopped. He stood there, looming like a statue oblivious to his daughter hidden right under his nose. He turned, leaving the room in defeat. The group let out a unified sigh of relief as the doors slammed shut.

The feeling of relief was short lived however as the doors into Ratchet’s quarters swung open once again. The group tensed. A figure approached their hiding place. A shadow loomed around the corner. A small droid suddenly rolled around the side of the sofa, sweeping the ground as it went. “Relax guys; it’s just the automated cleaning droid. It can’t even think or see beyond its work let alone talk. He won’t even know we’re here” Sasha reassured them.

The droid went about its work. The group rose to their feet, straightening their ruffled fur. The droid noticed the pile of soiled clothing splayed across the floor. It scooped it up into its compartment. With its task complete the droid rolled off the door. 

“Hey wait!!!” Ratchet screamed as he made chase after the droid. 

The door flung open, Ratchet thrust himself against the wall to avoid being sighted. The droid rolled down the corridor with Ratchet, Angela’s and Sasha’s clothes. The doors slammed shut, sealing their fate. “Well now what do we do?” Ratchet turned too the two girls standing unsettlingly before him. “That droid just ran off with our clothes”. 

“Well, we’ll have to go get them back” Angela proposed. 

“No way. My dad is on the ship and if anyone sees us we’re all dead” Sasha looked up. “Ratchet don’t you have any spares around here?” 

“No. All my spare clothes are back on Veldin. I haven’t been staying here for a while so I didn’t need any” Ratchet said, defeated.

“What about your quarters Sasha. Don’t you live on this ship?” Angela asked.

“So you’re suggesting we sneak through the ship, with no clothes on, and try to get all the way to my quarters without anyone seeing us?” 

“Unless you got a better idea” Ratchet spoke with a sharp tone. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this” Sasha moaned. 

“You just got me and Ratchet to have sex with you and you’re worried about someone spotting you without a top on?” Angela questioned. 

“Yes. When that someone is my father, The Galactic President” Sasha returned. 

“Ok. I guess that makes sense” Angela conceded.

 

*************************

The three of them slipped silently out of Ratchets quarters, making their way through the bowels of the ship. 

“Hide” Ratchet ordered. They piled into a nearby supply closet. The corridor was suddenly filled by a passing Galactic Ranger squad as they made their patrol through the ship. They let out a sigh of relief as the droids strode past them without incident. They reached the end of the corridor. Hugging themselves tight against the wall they peaked around the corridor. What lay before them was more frightening to Ratchet than any Tyrannoid, space pirate or deadly robot he had ever faced. 

The hanger bay before them was swarming with ranger patrols and at the far end of the hanger stood the President discussing Secret Agent Clank with the star himself. “I must say Clank when you took on Max Million in that swamp on Kilico IV with nothing but your trusty banana gun I thought you would never make it out alive but you proved us all wrong” 

Clank chuckled. “Muhehehe. Well thank you sir. But, that was all in days work for Agent Clank” 

“How are we going to get past him?” Sasha turned to Ratchet for reassurance. 

Ratchet glanced around the hanger, hoping for inspiration. His gaze eventually locked on the small little droid at the far end of the hanger. “I got an idea”

 

*************************

After hours of Secret Agent Clank trivia clank was finally able to slip away from the Pres while he was busy discussing the new modifications for the Galactic Rangers with Al. As clank walked casually through the hanger he was suddenly grabbed by harshly the neck and pulled behind one of the support. “Cuh. What’s goin-?” Clank quickly identified his aggressor. “Oh, hehehe. Nice to see you kids enjoyed yourselves while I was busy” 

Clank chuckled as he put the pieces together. “Shush keep it down Clank. I need your help” Ratchet pleaded.

“If you’re suggesting I,” But he was quickly cut off.

“No.” He ended the accusation before it could be made. “I just need you to distract the President long enough for us to make it to the elevator and get to Sasha’s quarters” 

Clank gave him an inquisitive look. “How?” An evil sneer grew across Ratchets face. “Oh no not that….” Clank pleaded

 

*************************

“And I’d say that the second movie had a better storyline yet the first one had more a …..” Clank sighed to himself as he listened for the millionth time how much the President loved his show. 

Meanwhile Sasha, Ratchet and Angela snuck towards the elevator in hopes of making it cleanly off the deck before they were spotted. Angela and Ratchet snuck into the elevator as Sasha quickly follow. 

“Sasha!!!” The pres screamed as he saw her tail poked out in sight. Sasha snapped around and stuck her head out as she was met with the sight of her quickly approaching father. 

“Oh dad. Hi, when did you get here?” 

“A few hours ago. I was looking all over for you pumpkin, where were you?” 

“Um busy. Listen now really isn’t a good time, I’ve got business” She pleaded, hoping her father didn’t notice the fear laced in her voice.

“Come on. You’re not to busy to give your old man a hug?” 

Sasha panicked. “Um. Dad, look, Secret Agent Clank” 

The President snapped around in surprise as Sasha quickly retreated into the elevator. “Yes I know Clanks here honey, but,” The President turned around to see the elevator doors snapped shut in front of him.

 

*************************

In the lower decks of the Phoenix the group scurried into Sasha’s quarters. The door slid closed. Sasha collapsed onto the bed, she had never been so happy to be in her room. “Spare clothes are in the dresser” Sasha lifted a finger to the dresser against the wall. 

Angela delved into the dresser in search of a suitable outfit. It finally dawned on her; it was rather kinky feeling running through the ship naked. “Now that I think of it, it’s rather exciting running through the ship naked. Not knowing if we were goanna get caught or not” 

Sasha’s eyes snapped open. “Yeah it kind of was” surprised at Angela’s sudden bluntness. 

“Hum” Ratchet intervened. 

Angela delved into the dresser; she found a casual shirt that would fit her, a difficult task considering she was twice Sasha’s height. She placed the garment over her plumb breasts she felt the restrictions of the clothes even more than she ever used too. “You know, after my dad leaves, we would be free to enjoy the freedom around the ship a bit more” 

“So you, thinking what we’re thinking?” Ratchet smirked. 

“Tonight?” Sasha asked.

“Oh, yeah” Ratchet and Angela spoke in unison.


	5. En-route

Night descended as the Starship Phoenix was thrust into the darkness of twilight. With the Galactic President gone and the rest of the crew in their quarters the ship was their playground for Ratchet, Sasha and Angela to enjoy their sensual escapades. 

Ratchet lay asleep in his quarters, the silent puff of light emanating off of Clank’s antenna washed over the room as he recharged himself. Unknown to the sleeping Lombax the doors to his room slowly parted, bathing the room in the cold night light before closing silently. Through the darkness skulked the feminine form of the female lombax as she swept towards a sleeping Ratchet. 

She silently down knelt beside the bed as she watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest with each breath. Ratchet stirred in his slumber as his eyelids parted, to be greeted with a smiling Angela that loomed over him. His vision crept down her slender form, her toned arms, her soft fur, her large firm breasts barely covered by a thin bra letting her erect nipples poke through the slender layer of fabric. Ratchet slid the blanket off as he dangled his legs over the side of the bed, his eyes never leaving her full perky chest. He parted his lips to speak; Angela laid a slender finger upon his lips, stifling his voice. 

“Captain Sasha has requested our presence on the bridge” Ratchet half rose out off of his bed, before Angela pushed a firm finger on his stomach. As she pushed him back down onto the bed, her finger pointed down at his boxers. A dirty grin grew across Ratchets face as began to understand what she was telling him. He slid off the bed, his bare paws impacting the cold metal. He passed his thumbs under the waistband of the garment, slowly pushing it down his legs, eventually pooling at his ankles. Angela grinned at his inflating member, his penis engorging with blood at the context of him naked, standing before Angela. Angela giggled at the silent compliment. 

She reached behind her back snapping the clasp of her skimpy garment as she dropped it to the ground, drifting slowly to the floor. Her orbs leapt free of their fabric confines, bouncing through the warm air of night. She slipped her slender fingers under the rim of her panties, reliving herself of her last line of defense against Ratchets maraudering eyes. Angela placed her hand on her hip, leaning to one side, smirking at Ratchets stunned expression at the sight of her golden pussy before him. Angela took a step forward, taking Ratchets hand in hers. “Come on Ratchet….” she rubbed the top of his hand with the pad of her thumb, slowly pulling her hand away the tips of their fingers eventually breaking their bond. Angela swayed her hips as she walked, striding towards the door her slim figure being draped in the dim light of the corridor lamp as the doors parted before her. She turned back to Ratchet still standing bewildered, his boxers still pooled at his feet. Angela motioned him towards her, Ratchet enthusiastically obeyed. “We don’t want keep the good captain waiting”

 

They casually strode through the bowels of the vessel, unhindered by their nudity and the prospect of being caught only fuelling their passions. Ratchet repeatedly found his gaze trailing down to Angela’s toned ass, just watching it as it swayed to and through as she walked, her tail following as it wavered with each stride. Ratchet tried to contain his excitement, leaning forward in an attempt to conceal his growing manhood. They boarded the shuttle to the bridge as Angela strode over to the controls, ensuring to lean over more than required, presenting her fine rear to Ratchets gaping eyes. The shuttle rattled to life as Ratchet stared at how the vibrations made Angela’s breast’s jiggle with the hum of the motor. 

It was then that something inside Ratchet snapped. He charged towards Angela, still unaware of him as her head was still buried in the controls of the Bridge transport. He slammed into her back, wrapping his arms around her stomach as he buried his face in her golden hair, sniffing her sweet scent. Angela stiffened at the sudden shock, slowly softening as she felt Ratchets breath brush past her ear. He scratched her stomach playfully as his pressed Angela against the glass of the tram, her spongy breasts squashed against the glass. She felt the gentle vibrations making her wet as her fluid ran down her furry leg, staining the Phoenix insignia on the carpet below her. As Ratchet ran his hardened rod against her vagina he felt a shiver run through his body. He moved it closer and closer towards her hole, closer, closer. She felt along the frame of the tram, feeling for something. Finally Ratchet found his mark as he placed his penis inside her tight hole. Angela slammed her eyes shut at the pain as she was impaled on Ratchets member. With that Angela screeched in surprise, slamming her hand down on the wall of the shuttle.

Suddenly the tram jolted too a stop, the engine straining and dieing completely. Ratchet looked around in surprise; his cock still trapped inside Angela’s tight innards. Angela quickly dislodged him from her hole, flipping around so her sweat drenched back was pressed against the glass, her arms spread outwards. “Emergency stop” She removed her hand from the flashing red button. “I thought we could use more time” she smirked at him as he began ploughing roughly into her dripping pussy. Angela screeched as she threw her arms around him, clutching him for support as he viciously assaulted her on all fronts. 

He felt her claws ripping into his back as she grappled for purchase. Ratchet ignored the dull pain, if anything it only drove him further. Ratchet watched the beads of sweat roll down Angela’s scalp as he pushed his head up, catching her mouth in his, which was no easy task as Ratchet was at least a head shorter than her. He sucked her lips into a passionate kiss, their lust driven like a deranged wild Tyrannoid. Ratchet felt Angela’s teeth dig into his lips pulling him in closer as he felt his flesh being stretched when he attempted to pull back, the sharp incisors cut deep into his sensitive flesh. Angela’s skin screeched as her wet fur slid down the glass casing of the tram. They each felt they’re growing pleasures build, each knowing that a few more thrusts would quickly lead them to the point of no return.

But just as Angela felt that she was at the tipping point that would lead her into a moment of un-compared pleasure, she suddenly felt Ratchet’s dripping rod thrust clear of her gapping pussy, her vagina now coldly void of the warmth that Ratchet’s enormous cock had given her. She shakily reached up too her breast, rubbing the inflated tip desperately trying to keep herself on edge, looking up she pleaded to Ratchet to continue. “Why…did you… stop?” Angela said breathlessly.

Ratchet simply laid there, watching as Angela fought desperately to replace the feeling he had given her with her own. And was failing miserably. Ratchet ran his hands along her ample frame, feeling her curves give way under his strong hands. Feeling the muscles of her taut stomach clench in an effort to retain her pleasure. Finally he slid his hands across her creamy thighs, feeling as the muscles thrust wildly and uncontrollably at his touch. 

“I’ve been dying to get into this” He slapped away at her tight ass cheek, brushing the dripping tip of his cock against her puckered asshole. Finally pushing his cock into her ass he enjoyed the sweet warmth that once again enveloped his cock. Angela’s claws wrapped around her breast, scratching at the sensitive base. Ratchet leaned down onto her stomach, his teeth chewing into the taut muscles of her stomach. The tickling sensation was all that was necessary to finally tip her over the edge, her fluid running clear of her hole as it ran down across his knob still buried deep within her tight ass, the clear liquid dripping down onto the floor as it plastered across the carpeted floor. Ratchet soon followed as Angela felt the warm liquid coating the interior of her rectum, just enjoying the moment as Ratchet and her became intertwined in a flurry of yellow fur covered limbs.

Ratchet collapsed down onto her stomach, gasping for stolen breaths as he lay upon her breasts feeling the rise and fall of her squishy mounds. Angela brushed a small tuft of hair on his fringe clear of his eyes, simply relishing in the soft warm feeling he emitted. Suddenly the ground under them began to shake beneath their feet, the world past the windows began to move. “Looks like our Captain is bored of waiting” 

Angela smiled down at her lombax, leaving an innocent peck on his forehead they rose to their feet, the door out of the pod opened before them. They both began to traverse the steps to the Bridge; Angela rubbed her hand elegantly across his back focusing on turning his tense muscles to putty in her hands. Ratchet then slapped his hand on her ass, curling his fingers around her firm ass cheek. “I’m getting at this again” 

Angela smiled “You dirty Lombax you” 

As they stepped through the door onto the Bridge the compartment they were in was filled with the dim glow of the bridge consoles. Ratchet smirked as he noticed the sea of clothing strewn across the deck at the base of Sasha’s chair. Ratchet continued scanning the floor; he then noticed a furry brown leg dangling from the chair, a clear pool of cum lay at the foot of the chair. His gaze travelled upwards as he saw his girlfriend, Commanding Officer and Captain of the Phoenix stark naked and with an evil smirk sketched across her face. He took one final scan across the floor before finally staring into her chocolate brown eyes. “You seem to have had a good time” 

Sasha shrugged, the intergalactic code for ‘I don’t mind’. “I got bored of waiting, so I made due myself”

 

*************************Twenty minutes ago*************************

 

Sasha paced through the Bridge of the Phoenix, waiting impatiently for her two playmates to arrive. “Where are they?” She called out into the abyss. Sasha checked her watch again. “What the hell is taking so long?” 

Suddenly the personal computer screen on the arm of her command chair sprung to life, flashing with warning labels and screaming a sharp warning siren. She tapped the console’s control, it seems as though someone has hit the emergency brake on the Bridge Shuttle. As such the computer was obliged to alert the commanding officer who would then decide how to proceed. On cue the screen flicked to a live video feed from one of the Phoenix’s security camera’s, this one located in the Bridge Shuttle. Sasha smirked as she watched Ratchet press Angela’s plump, firm breasts against the glass window. “Well what do we have here?”


	6. The Show

Sasha watched the chain of events unfold, tasting the lust between the two bodies. She slumped down into her command chair hanging in the centre of the Phoenix’s bridge, staring into the screen on the arm of the seat. “Well what do we have here?” She rubbed the pad of her index finger across the screen, relishing the kinky fun of watching Ratchet and Angela play, and them not even knowing she could see everything. On screen Ratchet ran his fingers along Angela’s taut stomach, massaging the tense muscles and turning her too putty in his hands. “Well it seems Ratchets a naughty little lombax” 

She leant back in her command chair, intent on enjoying the show to its fullest. It was then that a perverted, twisted and enticingly kinky idea ran through her mind. She ran her palm across her chest, the tickling sensation hardening her nipples on contact, pressing them against the tight fabric of her uniform. Even through her thick clothes the feeling was intensifying. She circled her finger around her right nipple, leaving behind a tingling trail as she moved. She moved across her chest to tweak the left one with her finger, sighing softly with each pluck, blowing on the smoldering embers of desire that were now igniting inside of her.

She felt her uniform tighten around her, her sweat mixing with her fur and heating the inside of her uniform. She had to relieve herself of her outer shell, spread her wings and fly. She felt claustrophobic in her uniform, like she was ready to rip it away from her skin with her razor sharp claws. She tugged roughly at her clothes, desperate to feel the cool breeze on her bare fur. But her uniform refused tear. She fondled her chest roughly, searching desperately for the zipper that would secure her release from her fabric containment. She searched and scratched, a wave of relief flowing over her when she finally found the small metal tag tucked away at the base of her neck. She tugged at it, relishing the feeling as the tight uniform peeled away from her, delighting the freedom.

Once the zip was about half way down, past her cleavage and the mould of her breasts, she snaked her right hand inside the barrier of her shirt, past her bra to touch the core of the mould. Touching the bare nipple amplified the experience tenfold, the simmering embers now rising into roaring flames of desire, with Ratchet’s show providing the air to keep her fires burning. She twirled her finger around the areola, leaning her back as she was washed up in the pleasure, the fear and the sure thrill of the risk driving her. 

She glanced back at the screen, watching as Ratchet pounded relentlessly into Angela’s dripping pussy. Watching as her firm ass created waves with each hard thrust. Sasha ripped the zipper of her outfit down her fuzzy stomach, exposing the dark brown furry layer below it. She scratched her claws over her stomach, loosening the taut muscles and sending uncontrolled spasms ripping through her. 

Slowly, teasing herself, she moved closer and closer to her centre. She felt as though she could get off on the anticipation alone, but she persisted. She crawled slowly closer, her hand brushing against the soft fur as she etched closer. Every thought in her head screamed for her too touch herself, but she wanted to feel the pure rush of joy when it finally happened. Finally she reached her target; she scraped her finger over her ballooned clit. And the experience of it was more than she had every imagined.

She slipped her index finger inside, her warm walls forming around her finger as it slid deeper and deeper inside her. She cried out with the pleasure, the sound resonating off the high walls of the deserted bridge. She slipped her finger trough her outer folds, causing herself to screech loudly as her pent up lust finally spilled over. She stared at the screen, having to fight to keep her eyes open as she watched Ratchet pound mercilessly into Angela’s dripping snatch. God, she wished it was her that Ratchet was hammering into, not Angela. But for now she was going too make do and enjoy watching Angela. “Yeah Ratchet, you pound into that little bitch” She yelled into the screen, not caring that neither Ratchet nor Angela would hear her remarks. “She’s just your dirty little slut, she’s yours to command” Sasha reached up too her right breast, bouncing the mound of flesh in her hand playfully. “She’s a bad girl that needs to punished, I’m the one you should have” Tickling the sensitive tip. 

She leaned her head back against the seat, her head resting on the headrest as she continued watching the screen. Watching the sweat run down their furry naked bodies. Licking her lips she tasted the sweat that ran down Angela’s long elegant frame and Ratchets hardened muscles, delicious. She pulled her right breast up closer to her mouth, her tongue circling over the taut nipple, the taste was exasperating. The texture, amazing. She used her sharp teeth to bite down on her sensitive tip, the pain mixing with the pleasure to create a cocktail that spurred her horny lust onwards. Feeling that her left nipple was being neglected her left hand reached to the mound, her mouth moving across to the other nipple to drain the nipple of it’s taste. All the while she watched as Ratchet mercilessly pulverized Angela’s dripping snatch, and all the while dreading that it was not her that was being ravaged by Ratchet’s claws. But for now she would settle for herself. 

She rose too her feet, letting her one-piece uniform slide down her agile form and pool at her ankles, the fabric collapsing upon itself at the end of her furry paws. She stepped out of the uniform, her bare paws touching the cool deck sending a shiver down her spine. She flung her leg over the arm of the chair, resting her inner knee on the soft padding of the seat. With her knee supporting her weight and her left paw touching the deck she lowered herself down onto the arm of the seat, the soft material parting her outer lips as her engorged clit brushed against the arm, she gasped. “Oh god that feels fucking amazing” 

She thrust her hips slowly forward, always ensuring that her dripping snatch never broke contact with the armrest. With each thrust she made more and more of her juices slid out of her and drenched the armrest, slickening the armrest and making each thrust that followed it easier and easier. Every couple of thrusts she would turn her hips in place, grinding into the sides of the armrests ensuring that her clit was rubbed against the hard armrest each time. She imagined it was Ratchets tool that she was brushing up against; she closed her eyes and imagined Ratchet beneath her, his hardened seven inch rod glistening with her sparkling juices as she ground her pussy lips against him, each time moving closer and closer to the tip, but always retreating backwards in a teasing manner. She pinched her nipples between her thumb and forefinger, adding another spark to the fires of her desire. Feeling as though she could explode right there and then. She could feel her hand moving closer and closer to her pussy, but she stayed her hand.

She rose off of the armrest, her subconscious screaming for her to continue as she waited precariously at the tipping point, one final thrust ready to tip her over the edge into the fires of a raging orgasm. But she wanted to really enjoy the end. She sat back down on her seat, feeling the cool sweat she had left on the seat streak across the fur of her back. She let her hand slid down her stomach, tickling the muscles as she passed down towards her dripping snatch, brushing over the top of her snatch. 

Eventually, she decided to indulge herself. Letting her index finger slide inside herself she felt her outer lips part to allow her access into her delicate insides. She slowly began to speed up her thrusting, adding another finger as she went. “Aggh” she panted. The pressure inside her finally beginning to spill over, she raised her right leg over the arm of the chair, hooking the leg over the armrest and allowing her easier access too her deepest folds. She imagined Ratchets tool pumping in and out of her, his monstrous cock threatening to split her tight cunt in two. She remember back to when he had penetrated her before, remembering the heat he radiated, the thrill as he filled every corner of her virgin pussy. God how she wanted him again. “This is for you RATCHET!” She screeched as she arched her back, ready for the final thrust that would spell the end of this chapter. Her cum spilt out of her open wound, spilling down the chair too stain the metallic deck below her. She flopped back into her seat, still recovering from the blissful aftershock of her orgasm, content to just let the drain of energy be the lullaby that drifted her off to sleep with thoughts of Ratchet in her mind.

These hopes however were tarnished as the screen beeped once more. She forced her eyes open. A banner flashed on screen ‘Bridge Tram Power Restored’. “Here he comes” Sasha lowered her leg off of the armrest, crossing her legs on the seat and resting her arm on the armrests. Her posture commanding and demanding respect. Sasha sat there, her uniform dumped her feet and her cum dripping down the seat and staining the deck, some of it drizzling down Sasha’s long athletic legs.

The door to the bridge slid open, Sasha didn’t dare move as Ratchet stepped up the stairs towards her, Angela closely in tow. Ratchet scanned across the floor, taking in the cum sprawled across the floor, the uniform dropped at her feet. Easily putting the pieces together. “I see you had fun” 

“I got bored waiting for you, so I made do” An evil smirk grew across her face. She made a ‘come here’ gesture with her finger. “But now you’re both here. And I’m ready to go again”


	7. The Bridge

Sasha was truly on top of the world. Standing before her on the bridge of her ship, stark naked, was the Head Geneticist of Megacorp Industries in the Bogon Galaxy and one of the most decorated soldiers in the entire Federation Military. 

Her noble upbringing had given Sasha anything and everything she could have ever imagined, but nothing compared to the knowing that she had these two creatures before her by the gonads. She could order them to do anything, or anyone. And she was not shy about using that power.

“Ratchet!” She spoke up, watching as his body stiffened at the sound of an impending order. She made a ‘Come here’ gesture. Ratchet folded his arms, glancing over at Angela who simply stood there, her expression remaining neutral. He turned back to Sasha. “And what if I don’t, ma’am?” 

Sasha smirked as though she had been waiting for him too say that. She raised from her seat, striding down the steps towards him, Ratchet’s stance not hardening even slightly. Even though Sasha was at least a foot shorter than Ratchet, he still felt a small taste of intimidation as she came face to face with him, her glistening white fangs piercing fear into his very heart. She unsheathed her claws on her right paw, curling her fingers back into her hand with her index finger pointing erect ahead of her. 

“Because…” She slowly began to run her sharpened claw down his muscled chest. She pressed her claw against his skin, just enough to enflame his nerves in a flurry of pain. He ignored the irritation, not willing to let something like this break him into becoming Sasha’s slave. “…otherwise I’ll scratch your fur clean off” 

Ratchet felt suddenly squeamish at the comment, he turned towards Angela as if for inspiration “Can’t argue with our Captain”. 

Sasha gave an approving smirk, removing her claw from Ratchets stomach she turned, sashaying sexily back up the steps to her command chair. She sat back down on the chair, spreading her legs wide, allowing the two horny lombaxes a clear view of her glistening sex, something which by now they were both very familiar with. 

“Eat me out” Sasha spoke with a stern, delectable voice. Ratchet slinked forward, dropping to his knees before his Commanding officer. He leaned in towards her waiting sex. He sniffed inquisitively at first, just taking in her scent before inhaling a full breath, really taking his time to enjoy the fine aroma she released, goading himself into continuing. He began by licking away at her waiting lips the way he had done over the couple days he, Sasha and Angela had been ‘experimenting’ with eachother. 

Ratchet jumped on this opportunity to try something new to spice this up. Retracting his tongue sharply and biting on the outer folds of Sasha’s sex mischievously. It was dancing on the border of the playfully painful, but Sasha was in control. And she didn’t like surprises when she was in control. She tapped him on the head, much harder than he had nipped her. Ratchet removed his face from her glistening sex, his eyes pleading sarcastically at what he had done. “No biting now” It was then that Sasha first glanced towards Angela, waiting patiently at the side lines, watching the spectacle unfold. “I think he needs a punishment” Angela stepped forward, gripping Ratchet’s tight, muscled ass cheeks in her clawed paws. 

Her claws dug into Ratchet’s muscle, the sharp, concentrated pain driving him crazy with lust. Angela pushed Ratchets tail to one side, holding it in place against the back of his thigh with her thumb. She slowly began to press her nether regions against his gaping and open ass. She recoiled backwards from the blow, forcing forwards once again to impact his exposed rear. Ratchet felt her liquid excitement dab at his rectum, small droplets clinging to his fur with each thrust. How exactly this was to be considered a punishment was beyond Ratchets understanding, but he wasn’t complaining.

Angela scrambled over Ratchet, leaning closer and closer to Sasha’s heaving chest. Angela latched onto Sasha’s perky nipple, licking away the salty sweat that hung from her dark brown fur. Angela pressed her torso against the back of Ratchet’s head, pressing his head deeper into Sasha’s dripping snatch. Ratchet licked at Sasha’s sex, suckling deeper and deeper at her core. 

Angela bit down on Sasha’s engorged nipples, the sharp pain driving her forward into a deep swirl of arousal. Sasha threw her head back, her mind dancing to the tune of utter bliss.

Ratchet suddenly turned over, staring up into Angela’s dripping sex. Ratchet pushed his head into Angela’s waiting snatch. He took in a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent which wafted from her. The smell was enchanting, a sweet cocktail which mesmerized him into a lust filled frenzy. Ratchet laid his head back against Sasha’s moist crotch, his fur sending a cute tickle down her spine making her ‘eep’ with surprise. He probed his tongue into Angela’s warm cavern, reaching shaking fingers up to her opening, prying open the seam to allow his tongue access to her warm centre.

While Ratchet tended to Angela’s needs, Angela tended to Sasha’s. Swirling her tongue over the nub in a perfect spin, dipping and rising over the flesh, each swish sending a jolt through Sasha’s nervous system, each shock causing her to yelp and writhe, eventually sighing and casting her head back before the ritual was repeated seconds later.

While Angela tended to the left nub, Sasha massaged the right, the tip of her fingers running across the sensitive skin. After the ritual had been repeated a dozen times the two switched nipples, Sasha taking the left, Angela on the right. With Angela’s warming mouth now detached, the thin layer of saliva that coated Sasha’s left nipple cooled with the loss of a heat source.

While Sasha and Angela were distracted with their playful enterprises Ratchet leapt at the opportunity to break free from his moist, furry shackles and ensure his own pleasures would be fulfilled. He slid out from between the two furry bodies, slinking between Angela’s open legs, missing her tail as he rose onto his feet behind her, his muscled form shadowing over Angela’s bent frame.

Sasha was the first to notice his sudden disappearance, her vision clearing from the sexual thrill Angela was administering. Angela noticed it second, removing herself from Sasha’s nipple she looked over her shoulder at Ratchet, noticing the invisible shackles around his wrists were broken, and he was ready for a rampage.

Sasha and Angela smirked at each other, using the telepathy all women used against men in situations of desire. Sasha acted as their voice. “You think you can handle us both fuzzball?”

Oh yeah, Ratchet was more than ready to deal with both of them. Angela thrust out her plump ass, ready to receive Ratchet’s flaming tool for the second time tonight. 

Then it finally came. Angela cringed, Ratchet’s member punching deeply into her, her ass expanding and stretching to accommodate for Ratchet’s engorged cock, she never had gotten used to him. Ratchet punched himself roughly into Angela, pounding at her now corrupted anus.

Angela screeched into the deserted bridge, her cries reverberating against the walls were the sweet music to his ears that spurred Ratchet forward, driving him to pound harder and harder into Angela with each slickened thrust. Sasha clamped her mouth over Angela’s, stifling the groans and growls that rumbled from deeply in her alien throat. Sasha began to match her whimpers and cries with her own, their calls combining into a delicious and so sweet melody which only the three of them would ever hear.

Ratchet suddenly felt himself peak, the pleasure slowly building up inside of him. But just as he felt himself begin to reach the point of no return, feeling the happiness finally overflow inside him he pulled free of the burning furnace. Ratchet’s cock was slick with Angela’s juices.

Ratchet then rammed his still hard tool into Sasha’s gaping snatch, Sasha being more than ready to accept him. Angela was wedged between Sasha and Ratchet, the three tones of fur meshing together in a three pronged ying and yang of blonde, light blonde and brown.

Angela rubbed her snatch against Ratchet’s rod with every retreat from Sasha’s snatch, thrusting herself against Sasha’s taut pelvis with every one of Ratchet’s thrusts. Angela broke her bond with Sasha’s mouth, her head being thrown backwards in true ecstasy. “I’m glad to be the meat in this sandwich” She growled deeply in her alien throat. 

Angela threw her head forward, latching onto Sasha’s tit to stifle her cries of pure pleasure. Ratchet rammed into Sasha roughly, finally devoting his full attentions onto the elegant Cazar. Ratchet reached his paws around to Angela’s chest, his claws digging into the yellow fur and tight muscle.

Ratchet finally reached his peak, running his blade like claws across Angela’s plump chest, tearing away stray hairs from her skin with her serrated claws.

Angela bit down on Sasha’s soft nipple, her bladed teeth biting down hard on the soft nub of flesh. The fierce pain sending Sasha over the edge, her juices flowing freely from her open snatch, her feline tongue ringing throughout the bridge. The sweet music sent Ratchet and Angela over the edge, Ratchet’s juices coating Angela’s tight innards.

The two of them collapsed on top of Sasha, the three balls of fur cuddling tightly together, basking in the warm afterglow of their combined orgasms. Ratchet, Angela and Sasha were drained, their hearts pounding and their lungs burning with pure radiated lust. The result of a love drenched sex rump radiating from them. Now Sasha could truly say, she was in bliss.


End file.
